


Energon Horns and Purple Blood

by SharpTeethAreHot



Series: Energon Horns and Purple Blood [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Complete, Cussing, Mentioned Characters, Original Character(s), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, made up species
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpTeethAreHot/pseuds/SharpTeethAreHot
Summary: Jack and Raf, along with Bumblebee and Arcee, are collecting samples of soil for their project [hoping Miko is doing her half of it all the while]. When a beastly creature of glowing horns and a bellowing screech attacks Bumblebee, the four uncover a hidden species that all but the military they work with, know. Of course, this sounds like cliche trash.





	Energon Horns and Purple Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you enjoy, I have just now decided to write fictions after shaking my head at the state of Jeepers Creepers fictions. Do give it a read if you enjoy the movies. And I do hope you enjoy this.  
> Also,  
> Enjoy my bad attempts of writing violence.

Days will be days, some boring, some not. Today, however, in Jack’s eyes, was a boring one. However boring boring could be, boring was a heck of a lot better than blasters shooting over one’s head or the screeching of metal. After all, the assignment was to just collect different types of soil, find the differences, and slap the data on a poster.

“Hey, Jack, can you hand me one of the augers?”  
“Huh- Oh the uhh..”  
“Oh, of these?” implied a rogue feminine voice, looking up the two humans were dwarfed compared to the tall, sleek female robotic organism.  
“Yeah! Thanks, Arcee.” smiled Raf to the blue robot as he gingerly took the tool. 

Jack gave a little whistle as he poked at the dirt “So, we’re just collecting soil?”  
“More like I am, but yeah.” the kid responded as he began to take the small samples of soil.  
Bumblebee, whom was nearby and watching the scenery in his average silence, gave a short series of clicks and whirrs, looking over to Raf as he did so.

“Like you said, Bee.” spoke the brunette kid back as he held the vial of soil to his friend.  
“What’d he say?”  
“That today’s a good day.”  
Giving a nod in agreement, the two humans [and occasionally the Cybertronian] continued their work in silence. 

They must have been working before stopping to idly chat for an hour or so, when the birds ceased their melodious singing, Bumblebee whistled in concern. Sure, they all bothered the avian’s presence when they arrived via groundbridge, but that was all. The birds couldn’t care less.  
It was the yellow and black Autobot who stood first, hand shifting from a, well hand, to a cannon. Arcee did the same, keeping it to one hand in case she had to transform quickly to get her human companions safely away with the help of the other. 

Silence still.

Yet the two Autobots, and two humans, had been through too many battles and near-deaths to know not to let their guard down. They knew the dangers of any time, but you cannot stay cooped up for long.

Bumblebee slowly turned, optics scanning at every hiding place for a Decepticon or predacon, which were… very few. It seemed as if it were a split moment when the cracking and screeching of breaking wood and brush gave a signal to a towering predator. The world spun as Bumblebee flew towards the ground, was it he who somehow gave the mechanical-metal tearing screech? Or the strange glowing-horned beast. 

 

“Bumblebee!” cried Raf as Arcee turned both blasters towards the beastly creature. It towered Bumblebee, perhaps it was as tall as Optimus himself, who dwarfed them all.  
Bee and the creature moved and turned too much for a clear shot. Jack looked up to it the beast he could, lean dark brown skin giving way to light fawn brown on its stomach, eyes a burning crystalline blue and massive arching horns that’d make Predaking run for his money. Yet the strange part.. were the suspicious glowing crystals that added on to the majesty of the creature.  
“Wait.. Arcee! Don’t shoot its horns!” Jack told her urgently, distracting the bot from trying to aim a quick plan, Bumblebee could hold his own from the creature struggling to pin the scout down but not for long.  
“Why not…?” she noticed why. The energon crystals. Blinking her optics, she decided to use a different tactic. It was just common sense that one blast could send them injured and Bee dead.  
Yet the creature had different ideas.

Letting go for a moment was all Bee needed to get himself away, the creature snapping its bared teeth to latch onto the plated metal, and failed. Ears flat as it ducked, hopped left and snapped at Bee again, causing the scout to leap back to avoid the jaws. Arcee took the chance to leap and grapple the creature on its back, grabbing its horns when she nearly fell.

Giving a rancorous wail the creature began to buck and leap. Leaping up and driving its clawed hands to the ground, slamming its head nearly to the ground before lunging up. Bee had to dart about to avoid the raging creature.

A blaster fired.  
An unholy screech wailed.

The creature slammed itself into a tree, unlike their knowledge of Raf [who only have a brush with it, along with it being Dark Energon], was much more gruesome. The being’s eyes-turned-to-one whirled in its sockets as it thrashed its head, skin melted in an extreme burn with dark purple blood flooding from the veins. The peach fuzz of fur gone as, aside from the burn and melted skin, was a near pale-white pink color.

Both bots froze.  
Clicks, beeps, and whirrs rang from the silence aside from the creature falling and twitching on the ground, whining pitifully.

“A.. Arcee.. Is it okay?” asked Raf softly.  
“We don’t know, Bee’s getting Ratchet, we’re getting you two home.” 

The two tried. They tried their hardest to keep the fawn colored animal restrained, but it was difficult to keep anything restrained when it was as tall as a Prime on all fours and seemed to weigh more than Bulkhead. The green vortex of the groundbridge appeared nearby as two figures appeared, Ratchet and Prime. Trusting Bulkhead to keep track of the things, yet the groundbridge did not disappear.

“Bumblebee, take the humans back to the base.” neither side protested. Especially Raf who had went silent, opting to stare at the animal as the two humans were gently picked up and carried back to the base.

“What even is this thing?” questioned Ratchet as he hesitated to help out with the being for a moment. Opting to crouch by it to see what was exactly occurring with it.  
“We don’t know, Ratchet. It just sprang up and attacked us while we were helping Raf and Jack. One of our blasters must have gone off my mistake, so then this occurred.” quick and easy to explained.  
“We may need to contact Fowler, I do not think that Ms. Darby has the abilities required to aid this one.”  
“Optimus, we don’t even know if it’s part of-” the femme was cut off quicker than a blade as Ratchet spoke.  
“It is, the Energon is act similar to some sort of endobiosis. I’m assuming that it’s consumed or been in contact with Energon to produce these results and even change its blood.” explained the medic, looking up to the two where he crouched.

“Bumblebee, contact Agent Fowler and send him to our coordinates.” ending the contact after a returning response, Optimus went on to set things into a plan.  
“Ratchet, do you think you can at least stop the bleeding?”  
“I mean, I can surely try but it’s no easy feat. The blast must be corroding it, if not for the Energon, it’s long gone. I could try to cauterize the wound though, the only safe bet we have until we can give it proper aid.”  
Prime gave a curt nod, it wasn’t long before Fowler appeared.. and nearly vomited. “Still not going to get used to that, Prime!” grumbled the man as he looked up to the bots “Now why exactly am I here besides whatever nonsense Bulkhead sa- Oh-” the man looked revolted before looking to Prime “Alright, how the ever living hell did you get into contact with one of these? I thought the government took them all out!” 

“Pardon me, Fowler, but it’s not exactly our fault that Bumblebee and I got attacked by the thing.”  
“Agent Fowler, may you explain what you mean?”  
It was clear they had the man for a loop as he went silent for a moment, before begrudgingly sighing and shaking his head “I don’t get paid enough for this.”  
“They’re, I guess you could say, a living fossils. Can’t exactly figure out how long exactly they’ve been here, but it’s a damn long time, that’s for sure. Just recently a few years before you all got here, we’ve had to cage these things underground. There I assume they got into contact with your gem things or whatever.”  
Ratchet looked over to Fowler with a frown before resuming to help the creature, this time to cauterize the wound. At least finish the job.

It was when Ratchet was halfway done, trying to keep from burning the animal or simply dangering it more than it was, was a dangerous, surgical job. Of course, it was a simply one for a trained medic like it.  
When it twitched. Ratchet summed it as a simply reaction, before it twitched again and roared. Yanking itself from Ratchet before it could be attempted to restrained once more, and took off. Arcee went to chase after it, along with Prime, when it seemingly disappeared under a dip of a small hill.

The beast wasn’t gone.  
It had gone into a tunnel.

Arcee went to chase after it when Prime stopped her “We will make a search for it later. First, we must get information and decide.”

Fowler, meanwhile, didn’t seemed to appreciate where this was heading.


End file.
